


Les ombres du passé

by gossipCoco



Series: Defi MUSIC [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Suspense, Thriller
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 22:27:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1125126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gossipCoco/pseuds/gossipCoco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Titre :  Les Ombres du passé<br/>Auteur : Gossip Coco<br/>Genre : Originale, Thriller<br/>Pairing : Aucun<br/>Rating : R/M<br/>Disclaimer : Les personnages m’appartiennent comme l’univers.<br/>Warning : Aucun<br/>Note : Pour le défi MUSIC et pour me permettre de débuter une fiction originale beaucoup plus longue.<br/>Note : Petite référence aux romans de Donato Carrisi avec une allusion à Mila Vasquez.<br/>Résumé : Ancienne policière de la Section Scientifique, Judith Stern travaille désormais dans une section spécialisée en Psychologie Criminelle. Devant gérer son Syndrome d’Asperger, la jeune femme mène en parallèle des enquêtes sur des « Cold Cases » . Ce court texte est un instant de sa vie.</p><p>Music -> http://www.deezer.com/track/17105459</p>
            </blockquote>





	Les ombres du passé

  
La fumée de la cigarette avait envahi l’habitacle de la Golf mais cela ne gênait pas Judith Stern. Cela faisait un moment qu’elle était en planque devant ce petit pavillon plutôt cossu et qui, à priori, ne semblait pas différents des autres. Mais l‘ancienne policière savait qu‘à l‘intérieur, il y avait quelque chose qui le différenciait des autres. Machinalement, la jeune femme regarda l’heure sur son téléphone portable qui lui indiquait vingt-trois heures trente. Ses yeux métalliques se dirigèrent de nouveau vers le petit pavillon qu’elle surveillait. Sa main diaphane saisit sa paire de jumelles pour vision nocturne qu’elle porta à ses yeux. C’était une nuit sans lune et elle apprécia l’aide apportée par cet objet qu’elle avait acquis au début, sans grande conviction. Judith ouvrit la fenêtre de sa portière et jeta négligemment le mégot de sa cigarette encore incandescente avant d’en rallumer une nouvelle après avoir tâtonné sur le siège passager où se trouvait son paquet presque vide. C’était toujours comme ça, quand elle était en planque. Elle fusillait des paquet de Lucky Strike sans même réaliser qu’elle s’enfilait au moins un paquet en une soirée. Ce n’était pas tant par stress, qu‘elle fumait autant. La nicotine lui procurait une bien meilleure concentration sur ses objectifs. Et ce soir, elle voulait résoudre une affaire que ses anciens collègues avaient classé sans suite, faute de cadavre.  
  
Une disparition.  
  
C’était toujours le genre d’affaires tellement complexe que la plupart de ses collègues refilaient sans trop d’état d’âmes aux Limbes, le bureau des disparitions. Dans les affaires d’homicides ou d’agressions, la police scientifique et la psychologie criminelle apportaient toujours une part de rationalité, d‘explication sur des actes qui, dans le fond, n‘ont aucune raison d‘être compris mais qui, dans la tête des tueurs, ont leur propre logique, chose qu‘ont besoin d‘entendre les victimes et leurs familles. Pourquoi ce taré a assassiné cinq jeunes femmes après les avoir violées. Comment cette tranquille mère de famille a empoisonné ses enfants. Toutes ces abominations trouvent un sens, tordu, mais un sens dans le tourbillon de souffrance dans lequel sont plongés la victime et son entourage  
  
Les disparitions, elles, n’apportaient que le néant et un visage sur une brique de lait durant six mois. On ne peut pas parler de victimes puisqu’il n’y a pas de corps profanés ou sans vie retrouvés au détours d‘un chemin de campagne. On ne peut pas donner de noms comme homicide ou agression puisqu’il n’y a pas d’acte reconnu à l’encontre de ces gens. Ils se sont simplement évanouis dans la nature.  
  
Judith ferma les yeux. Elle n’était pas fatiguée. Elle repensait à ses heures d’investigation dans ce vieux dossier. C’était devenu une sorte de passe-temps. Ou plutôt une recherche de réponse à une interrogation qu‘elle se posait depuis quelques mois. Un flic reste toujours un flic, même chez lui. Et les affaires non résolues le taraudent, parfois jusqu’à la folie, jusqu’à l’obsession. Comme Sandro, son ex-copain de la Crim. Quatre petites filles assassinées et dont le meurtrier court toujours. Et qui a causé leur séparation. C’est pour cela qu’elle aussi, la jeune femme cherche à résoudre des affaires non résolues, ou, à défaut, y trouver le début d’une réponse. Une réponse à sa séparation brutale avec Sandro.  
Mais Judith comprend maintenant pourquoi il en avait fait une affaire personnelle. Sinon, elle ne fouinerait pas dans ce que l’on appelle les « Cold Case », les anciens dossiers classés sans suite.  
Sur ce qui la préoccupe ce soir, elle a étudié avec un soin particulier tous les détails de l’affaire. La seule chose que la police a retrouvé de la victime présumée, Annette, trente-deux ans, a été son oreille droite. Mais le reste s’est volatilisé un tranquille après-midi d’été. Et c’est devant ce pavillon que cette petite femme boulotte a été vue pour la dernière fois par un voisin. Elle voulait visiter avec son futur mari cette maison qui, à l’époque était en vente. Quelques gouttes de sang avaient été retrouvé au bord de la baignoire. Son sang à elle. Judith en est convaincue, le corps est quelque part et a échappé aux investigations.  
  
Judith soupire. Il lui faudra bien plus que son intime conviction pour demander un mandat de perquisition. Et une réponse aux ombres du passé.  
  



End file.
